Juila’s Anatomy
by CowsCanDance
Summary: Julia West, also known as the disappointment of the family. She lives in LA in a penthouse next to Addison Montgomery and Amelia Shepherd. One night when all things go to hell, what does she do when she gets into trouble with Amelia's fiancée's best friend. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE GREY'S OR PRIVATE PRACTICE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS GO TO SHONDALAND! Original story on Wattpad!
1. Chapter 1

(this story takes place during season 5 of Private Practice, yes I'm a medical freak!! I love Grey's and Private Practice)

Some people out-write tell you that you're a disappointment to the family, others just sit back and watch you build a wall that's just going to fall. This is one of the worst things you can do to yourself. Addiction, the one part of the brain that makes you want that one thing. You feed it and it's like fire. It never goes out until you force it and drench it in water. After the damage is done, you try to build your wall but you're broken inside. That's the game I'm playing.

The music was blaring in one of LA's famous bars as I danced on top of one of the tables. "Hey, freak!! Get off the table!!" She said looking up at me.

I bent down to her level and looked her in the eyes. "Why don't you try this out? Guys don't mind some girl on girl."

The girl pours some of her drink on my shoes, I tried telling her off but I lost my balance and fell on some glass. "Damn it," I said looking at the shards of glass in my hand. A young man ran up beside me and helped me up, "You need a ride to the hospital, young lady?"

"Sure, pretty boy" I slurred the last two words as he walked me out to his car. "What's your name?" He asked me, I told him as he pulled into the St. Ambrose parking lot. "Julia is a beautiful name. Here I'll help you out," he gets out of his side of the car and opens mine with a smile on his face. "Right this way, m'lady."

He hands me a water bottle and gestured to drink it slowly. I walk beside him, sneaking a suture set and slipping into the nearest empty trauma room. "You sure that I shouldn't ask for a doctor to do this?" He said watching me pour peroxide on my hand, "Did I forget to mention that I'm a damn surgeon?" I said sarcastically sticking the needle into my skin and slowly sewing up the wound.

"That's um-"

"Sexy?"

"I was going to say that was cool but I could also say that it was sexy too."

"What surgeon are you, what do you specialize in?"

I look up and stared into his eyes. The alcohol is slowly going away and the grogginess of the hangover is slowly taking over my body. "I'm a neurosurgeon, there are two neurosurgeons and the second one happens to be my best friend."

"Sounds amazing, so um, you could cut into my brain right now?"

"I could, yes."

"Why were you there?" I finally finished the sutures and grabbed a sports bandage wrap off of the counter. "At the bar I meant."

"I was there because I needed a night out, then when I saw you get on the bar table I thought that I would stay. I didn't want to see you get hurt on your way home."

My pager went off and I jumped up to look at the page, "Is there any chance that you were drinking on call, doctor?" He asked sarcastically, "I'm not even on call tonight, Amelia is. I better see what's going on."

I started to walk out the door when I looked back, "You coming?" Tyler smiled and took my hand. We both went to the waiting room where a worried Addison, Sheldon, and Sam were waiting.

"Where were you?" Addison said when she finally noticed I was in the room. "I was nowhere." I sat down next to her and put my head on Tyler's shoulder. "Who's he?" Sheldon pointed at Tyler. "He's a friend, don't worry guys. I didn't go out and got drunk."

"What happened to your hand, then?" I jumped at the sound of her voice, I knew that voice belonged to Charlotte King. "I fell in the parking lot."

She knew I was lying and she immediately went to go get a banana bag from the storage closet. Addison looked at me and sighed, "Is this where your 'friend' came from?"

"Maybe," I said sitting up and looking at Lucas, Violet's son. She mumbled to herself as she held her hand up to her forehead.

"What's happening, why was I paged?"

"Pete had a heart attack. Amelia is sleeping in one of the on-call rooms and Sam is waiting for him to wake up."

I sat there with tears coming down my face slowly, "Why does it have to happen? To us?"

"I don't know."

I got up and walked out of the room and went outside for some air. Tyler followed me and asked if he could take me back to his place for the night. I told him yes because I thought that Amelia wouldn't want to see me after tonight. Especially after I got drunk and maybe danced on top of the bar table.

"I do have something that would make you feel better." Tyler said as we walked down the sidewalk. "What is it?" I asked thinking that it would be something stupid.

He pulled out a plastic baggie out from his coat pocket, in the bag looked like 20 pills. "You brought party stuff?" I asked sarcastically

"Only for you." He smiled and quickly put the baggie into my coat pocket. My phone was buzzing signaling that someone was calling me, I picked up my phone out of my other coat pocket and looked at the caller ID, Sam.

Sam and I have been best friends since I first came to the practice, I'm more like a sister than a friend to him to be honest. I let the call go to voicemail, I knew why he was calling. Addison must of told him about Tyler.

"Who was that?" Tyler asked, we both leaned against each other as we walked. "Just a friend. He was checking on me, they always do. Ever since my parents died, they are the only people I have left. Other than you."

"You want some of the good stuff now?" He bent down to the ground and pulled out a coffee mug and pulled me into an alley. I smiled as I watched him make the pills into powder. "Here, this is going to make you feel all better." He handed me a rolled up piece of scrap paper and I snorted the powder up my nose. Tyler did the same thing. We found a motel to camp out in, Tyler found some alcohol for us to drink as we hide.

I felt the drugs take over as I walked behind Tyler and put my hands around his waist. He smirked and then licked his lips.

We made love that night, not knowing what would happen if we kept on taking the drugs and drinking more. I decided that I was just going to stay there, in his arms. I felt safer there.


	2. Chapter 2

(Every once in a while, one of the chapters is going to be from Sam's or Amelia's point of view. This one will be from Sam's point of view. Hope you like it)

I woke up to Sheldon shaking me awake, "What's going on, is he coding?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "No, no, but it's about Julia." He sat down on the chair across from me.

"What about her, she's asleep in the penthouse."

"So she was, you remember the fight?" Sheldon said obviously stating that after the fight she left and went drinking. "Yea. I do."

"Who paged her? You know she's not on call."

"Oh, if anyone in the practice is hurt then I page everyone. No matter if they're on-call or not." I was sitting straight in my chair, crossing my legs. "Well, she came with a guy."

I thought for a second, 'a guy? What the hell would she be doing with a guy.'

I jumped up, I was ready to have Amelia take over until I came back and put some sense in Julia's mind but Sheldon stopped me. "She was drunk. No one knows where they are now." He said calmly.

"If you guys don't know where she is, then shouldn't you be looking for her?" I crossed my arms and stared at the ground. My one friend was out there, doing god know what with that stranger. "We wanted to make sure that Pete was okay and she knows when to come back home." Sheldon started to walk away.

I put my arms behind the back of my head, I was thinking about a plan. "Amelia. I need her to be my bloodhound." I started running to the on-call room that I saw her earlier go into. I politely knock on the door first before I opened it.

"What is wrong, Sam?" She groaned, "Julia is in trouble!!" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you okay? Because she wasn't paged and the last time I saw her was when she was going to the penthouse."

"Remember the rule?" It took her a second before her eyes got big. "You're serious, right? You guys had a fight and then you go and page her??"

I sat on the end of the bed, "Wait for a second, let me explain."

"She went drinking," I said bluntly, she shot up and got in front of me. "What the hell, Sam? You know about her addiction!! You go and feed it more?"

She slapped me across the face. "What do I have to do about this?"

"Can you stay here and keep watch of Pete until I-"

"You know what? Just stop, the last time this happened she came home and she was fine. Just wait it out. Don't page me unless there's a problem or she's in the ER." She flopped down on the bed again and gestured me to leave.

I started to walk out the door, I grab my phone from my back pocket and dialed Julia's number.

"Come on, pick up Jules. Pick up the phone."

"Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Julia Rose West. Please leave your name and I'll get back to you, thanks."

I threw my phone across the room, only shattering the screen. "Damn it!!" I said when my phone finally hit the ground. I walked out to the waiting room to see Addison still holding Lucas. "How is he?" She asked

"He's should be fine." I said as I sat down across from her, "I know that you found out. Sheldon told me that he told you about it."

"You mean, Julia?"

"Yeah."

"Amelia didn't really take it that well. I just wish that I can go after Jules and get her back here before anything happens."

"Did you try calling her?" Lucas stirred a little but when back to sleep. "Yes I did, it went to voicemail. I might have gotten too mad and broken the screen on my phone."

Addison sighed, "Again?" I nodded and waited. We all ended up dozing off in the waiting room.

I just hope that she knows what she's doing. Because if I get a call in the middle of the night saying that she's in the morgue, I'm going to blame it all on me. She left the house right after the fight. How can I be so stupid, I knew that anything I say about if she should get a good education and go to AA meetings, she's just going to back it down.

'Please, whatever she does. Keep her safe.' I thought as I fell asleep on one of the waiting room chairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia's P.O.V.

I woke up with a head pounding headache. It took me three minutes to realize I wasn't in my bedroom, I looked over to see Tyler laying in bed with me. "Good morning." He said with a grin on his face.

"Hi? What the hell happened last night?" I asked, I knew I didn't say good morning back but I was confused and kind of scared.

He whips a baggie out of his coat pocket on the ground and showed me it. "You mixed these with tequila. The drugs made you have memory loss of what happened last night.

I looked around to see our clothes everywhere on the ground, "did we?" I asked stating the obvious.

"Yes.." he said bluntly, he was playing with the baggie in between his fingers. "You want to have a little bit of fun?" He moved some hair from my eyes and I stared at him for a couple of minutes.

"Sure, why not?"

He crawled on top of me and smiled. "Here," he handed me a rolled up piece of paper and he helped me make sure all of the powder got snorted.

A couple hours later, Tyler got a call from the police saying that Ryan overdosed and he died. I tried thinking of who knows Ryan very well and then Amelia came to my mind. "Don't worry, Julia, I'm not going to leave you!!" Tyler said putting the phone down on the coffee table and putting his arms around me.

I was cold and my body started to shake, "You're coming down," Tyler grabbed a cigarette from the coffee table and a lighter. "What's that?" I said pointing to the cigarette. "This will take off the pain." He lit the cigarette and put it close to his mouth and then close to mine. We both went into a trance as the drugs took over our bodies.

Life was great, Everything was great, I had everything that I ever wanted. Nothing was going to break us apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia's P.O.V

I sat in my office as I went through some papers. Julia and I have been besties ever since middle school. I know I freaked out at Sam about it but I'm really worried about her. I mean she did try to overdose in high school. What if she tries to do that again. Or worse, she could be in the morgue right now.

I got up and went by Addison's office, Julia known Addie since Derek proposed to her. When they split, they decided to keep their friendship strong. I knocked lightly on the door frame and Addison looked up from her stack of papers.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" She said as I walked in, "I'm worried." She looked at me for a couple of minutes before she answered.

"What are you worried about?"

"Julia, she- you know."

"No, I don't."

I crossed my arms as she put her pencil down on her desk. "I'm worried that she's going to try to kill herself again." Addison shot up from her papers and look at me in the eyes. "Again? Since when did she last?"

"High school, her parents got into a car accident and she wasn't taking the grieving part that well."

"She will be fine, okay? She will be, I know her and you know her. She's strong. I'm betting you that if she has any problems she would call us or call Charlotte."

"Why would she call Charlotte?"

"I don't know, I'm just trying to get you to leave my office so I can finish my work in time to get home to make dinner. Unless you are making dinner tonight, please go."

I walked out of her office and grabbed my phone off of my desk. No one was going to keep on telling me that I can't go and find her. I have to do something.

"Hello, this is the Tony Wilders. I'm in charge of the morgue. What do you need?" I clutched the phone in my hands and thought to myself if I was doing the right thing. Of course, I am!! I mean, my best friend is out there with some stranger, how can you expect me to not go after her!!

"Hi, um I'm Dr. Shepherd I work at St. Ambrose hospital. Do you by any chance have a Julia Rose West in the morgue?"

I heard some people walking and then papers crunching against the phone. "No, Dr. Shepherd, we don't have any Julia Rose West in the morgue."

"Thanks for helping anyway." I hung up as Sam entered my office. "Rough day?" He said sitting down on my couch.

"I've been calling for the past hour to see if anyone knows where she is. I can't just sit here and wait until I get a call from the morgue saying that she's there."

"I know how you feel when I first found out. I felt my world crashing down. All I could think of was, what if she's hurt."

"Or dead. I always think of the worse in things but what if she's dead? I haven't seen her in twelve days that I don't know whether to call the police and state her as a missing person or what."

"All we need is to keep our hope up. She will show up or call when she really needs help."

"I hope she calls." I sat down on my office chair and looked at the picture I took at Julia's college graduation. I hope she's alright.


	5. Chapter 5

You know how people tell you that everything is going to be okay, so you don't go off and do drugs or something to make your life even rougher. Well, no one told me what to do when hell rained down. It poured down. I didn't know what to do.

26 days later...

Julia's p.o.v

I woke up and looked around. My head hurt a little but not much to bother, Tyler, about it. I glanced at the clock as the time struck six in the morning. Suddenly fear rose in my body.

Usually, Tyler wakes up before me. I turned around to see Tyler sitting there in a trance. "Tyler?" I asked getting up so I could get on top of him. "Tyler?" I asked again but he didn't answer.

"Tyler!!" I screamed. I scrambled to grab my phone and called 9-1-1.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" I started to cry when It finally sunk in, he aspirated on his vomit and died. "Hello?"

"Um, hi, I think my boyfriend overdosed." She told me that there were paramedics on the way and I hung up. I had to be with him, I wanted to be with him.

I ran to the bathroom and started searching through the medicine cabinet. Searching for something I could take. I finally remembered the leftover oxy in my coat pocket. I grounded some up and snorted it. All I heard was the paramedics rushing towards my side. Then darkness.

Author's notes: hey guys!! I hope you like the story so far, I know this chapter is short but I wanted to only do the part where poor Tyler took too much and overdosed. The next few chapters will be longer though, don't worry.


End file.
